


Teamwork

by kismet76



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, Feelings, M/M, Multi, Sara/Leonard established relationship, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, post 1x10 - Progeny, rogue canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismet76/pseuds/kismet76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara finds out an interesting fact about Leonard and Mick, a plan is devised, and things get a little out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Shanachie for betaing this! <3

“Okay then. What do you suggest we do, exactly?” Sara asked.

 

“It was your idea, why are you asking me?” said Leonard, playing with a strand of her hair.

 

“I don`t know, because he`s your friend?”

 

“Debatable.”

 

“Still, you`ve known him for years! Come on, Leonard, you two have _history_!”

 

“If by “history” you mean twenty years of heists and prison together, I fail to see how that is relevant to your... idea.”

 

Sara looked at him, a sickeningly sweet smile on her lips. “I mean the other kind of history.”

 

Leonard sighed, settling back against the wall. “I`m never getting drunk with you again.”

 

“Why? Are you worried that you`ll spill more secrets?”

 

He glared at her for a moment. “That was not a secret.”

 

“Really? So why haven`t you told anyone?”

 

“Because nobody asked,” he drawled. “Anyway, we only kissed once, when we were both drunk, after a very successful heist, and it happened years ago. So, no, I wouldn`t call that _history_.”

 

“Hmm. You might have given me an idea, though.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Is there any more whiskey in Rip`s not-so-secret stash?”

 

Leonard smirked. “Let`s go find out.”

 

\----------------------

 

“And that`s when my our father came in,” Sara said, laughing. “Laurel told him that I was in the shower, and he actually believed her!”

 

The three of them were sprawled side by side on the floor of Mick`s room. Sara was on her stomach between them, with her head resting on her hands. The whiskey had given her a pleasant buzz, but she was pretty sure that her companions were fairly drunk.

 

They were laughing at nothing, really. It was probably one of her dumbest stories, and the fact that Leonard and Mick were laughing so hard was a measure of their drunkenness.

 

She suddenly went to her knees and kissed Mick on a cheek.

 

“What was that for?” he asked.

 

Sara shrugged before replying. “I`m glad you`re back. I`m glad you`re talking to me again.”

 

“I`d like to do more than talk, blondie,” he said, waggling his brows before sitting up and sipping some whiskey.

 

“Is that so?” Sara glanced at Leonard, who was following the exchange with a smirk. “And what about Leonard?”

 

“Oh, he told you, didn`t he?” Mick said, grinning.

 

Sara tried to hide her surprise, but Leonard intervened before she could speak. “Well, she asked,” he drawled.

 

“Really, Sara? You were curious about... what?” Mick motioned to Leonard and himself before continuing, “The two of us, fucking or something?”

 

“Well, that would make one hell of an image, you have to admit.”

 

Mick roared a laugh. “You been thinking about that?” And then, to his former partner in crime: “She`s _kinky_. Might actually outmatch you, this one.”

 

It was Leonard`s turn to chuckle. “She has quite a dirty mind.”

 

“ _She_ is here, you guys,” Sara said. “So tell us, Mick, would you be up to that? You, me, and Leonard?”

 

“What the hell?” the big man said after a moment, “I can probably teach you both a thing or two.”

 

He moved to grab Sara`s face, pulling her to him for a kiss. She had a brief glimpse of Leonard`s eyes before Mick leaned in, and they were darker than usual.

 

Mick`s kiss was actually soft at the beginning. She could taste the whiskey they had been drinking together, and when he licked her lower lip before deepening the kiss, she heard a groan coming from behind her.

 

Leonard went to his knees as well, and put his hands on her hips, leaning into her back and pushing Sara firmly against Mick`s front. As soon as Mick broke away for some air, Leonard leaned in to kiss her.

 

His kiss was more familiar, and she started to relax into it, realizing that she had actually tensed up a little.

 

She had to come up for air again all too soon, and she couldn`t contain a moan when she felt Mick`s big hands on her breasts.

 

She could practically feel Leonard`s smirk against her neck at his friend`s actions. “Mick is a boobs’ man,” he said. “We complement each other perfectly, you see.”

 

She smiled, knowing very well about Leonard`s passion for her ass.

 

“Your turn now, boys,” she said, moving to the side a little. They looked at each other, then Leonard leaned in over her shoulder. She watched intently, gasping softly, as the two men kissed.

 

Leonard`s hands weren`t idle, in the meantime. She felt one of them sneaking inside her sweatpants, cupping her over her panties, while the other hand was holding the base of her neck, making sure that she was facing Mick and him. She wouldn't have turned away for any reason anyway, but she liked the assertive note in his touch.

 

She gasped again as he slipped his fingers inside her panties, spreading the pooling wetness across her skin.

“Mick,” he said when they separated, “you have to taste this."

 

He pulled his hand away from her, and offered his fingers to Mick. Sara felt a rush of heat course through her body when Mick sucked Len`s fingers inside his mouth, licking her essence away with a groan. Leonard chuckled softly when Mick released his fingers with a loud _pop_.

 

"Hmm, Blondie, you taste real good."

 

Mick`s hands went under her tank top and palmed her breasts. Sara shivered - he had rough hands, covered in calluses, and she felt them catch against her sensitive skin.

 

Leonard pulled down her pants and panties while Mick pulled off her tank top, and she briefly thought that the two men were working seamlessly as a team for maybe the first time since their falling out.

 

She couldn`t dwell on the idea thought, as she was pulled onto the bed by Leonard. Together, they got Mick to climb on the bunk as well, and started undressing him.

 

As soon as he was shirtless, Sara went to kiss and lick his jaw, while Leonard watched them, sitting on Mick`s other side.

 

They were supposed to be working in concert on the big guy, though. That was the _plan_. So Sara extended her hand to Leonard, looking at him while she licked a strip on Mick`s neck.

 

Leonard looked back at her and swallowed, moving slowly towards them and taking her hand. Sara smirked before nipping at Mick`s shoulder, making him groan, and Leonard let out a soft groan of his own when Sara put their linked hands on the warm skin of Mick`s abdomen.

 

She watched as Leonard mimicked her actions, licking Mick`s throat, from his collarbone to his ear. The burly man shivered under their ministrations and closed his eyes.

 

Sara smiled at Leonard one more time before pointedly looking at their hands resting on their friend`s skin. She raised her eyes back to Leonard`s, then slowly and deliberately moved her fingers along the waist of Mick`s pants. Leonard followed her lead once again, working at the button of the other man`s jeans.

 

Sara turned her attention to Mick, trusting Len to follow with their plan, now that they had set it in motion.

She kissed the big man once more, putting her hands on the sides of his face and pulling him down to her. Even when kneeling on the bed, she was shorter than them. He grunted when she bit his lower lip, and allowed her in to taste his mouth.

 

Mick`s hands resumed playing with her breasts, cupping them and circling the nipples until she started to squirm against him.

 

She distantly noticed that Leonard had finished lowering the zipper of Mick`s pants, and a quick glance at his face told her that he was stuck again.

 

She instinctively knew that she shouldn`t push him too hard. If he and Mick had only kissed once before, this was probably the full extent of what he could do… for now.

 

She shrugged and reached down herself, lowering Mick`s pants and pulling out his cock. She gazed at Leonard with a sultry little smile before lowering her head and licking along the underside of Mick`s dick. Sara kept her eyes on Leonard the entire time, while she slowly sucked on the other man, and Leonard, in turn, started undressing himself while watching her.

 

Mick observed his two teammates for a while, then he threaded his fingers through Sara`s hair with one hand, while with the other he pulled Leonard in for a deep kiss.

 

Sara moaned around Mick`s erection, earning a chuckle from him. “I think she`s enjoying the show.”

 

Leonard`s voice was huskier than usual when he replied, “Oh, she is. Look at her eyes. Pupils all blown out. Besides, she loves giving head.”

 

“Or maybe I just feel a little left out,” she said, pouting, just a breath away from the head of Mick`s cock.

 

The two men chuckled, and Leonard put a hand under her chin, pulling her up to him for a kiss.

 

His tongue slid inside her mouth, and Sara knew he could probably taste Mick`s skin on her lips.

 

“So, can I have a taste now?" Mick said, watching them. "It`s not the same thing, from Len`s fingers."

 

Sara smiled. “Sure. Where do you want me?”

 

“Snart, hold her for me?”

 

Leonard simply nodded and sat back, leaning his shoulders against the wall that surrounded the bed and pulling Sara to his chest. She laid back against Leonard with a shiver, while Mick unceremoniously opened her legs and settled down right in front of her.

 

He started eating her out like a man on a mission. He was completely different from Leonard: his touch was all-consuming, and he was fast and almost brutal in his attempt to make her come as fast as he could, while Leonard always took his time, teasing her and trying to make her beg.

 

Leonard started to play with her breasts, massaging them to his heart`s content. She was arching her back in pleasure, pushing her head back on Leonard`s shoulder, when suddenly Mick withdrew from her.

She let out an undignified whimper at the loss of sensation, looking back down between her legs.

 

“Don`t worry, blondie. Just want you to move,” Mick said, grabbing her hips and lifting them a little. “Len,” he added, catching his partner`s eyes.

 

Sara couldn`t see Leonard`s face, but she could see the mischievous grin on Mick`s. He was positioning her so that Leonard`s cock was rubbing at her entrance, so she relaxed and arched her back a little, so that she could slowly descend on him.

 

As she slowly lowered herself, Leonard moaned loudly, grabbing her hips and effectively stopping her midway. She blinked and looked down again, wondering what was going on, and she saw that Mick was intent on licking... _Oh_. Leonard.

 

She smirked, secretly enjoying the fact that she had been right all along, before starting to move up a little, then back down, taking Leonard a little further inside of her.

 

This time she felt Mick`s tongue as it rolled up from Leonard`s cock to her clit, and focused there. Sara’s descent came to a halt as she moaned, too lost in pleasure to concentrate on her motions.

 

Leonard took control of the situation, moving his hips under her and filling her up completely. He chuckled at her gasp, then started to talk, right in her ear, with what she had come to define his "sex voice". It was raspy and low and it told her exactly how aroused he was.

_"Can you feel him, Sara?”_

 

She could only moan at that. She was _so_ close…

_“Can you feel his mouth on you while I take you?"_

 

Sara came around him, shaking and gasping, and had to push Mick away with a hand before it became too much.

 

"Turn around," Mick said after a moment, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. In her haze, Sara didn't exactly register his words, but his hands, pulling urgently at her hips, told her what she needed to do.

 

Leonard helped her get on her knees in front of him, then he pulled her close and kissed her, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and nibbling at her lower lip.

 

Mick moved behind her, rubbing the head of his cock against her entrance. "Protection?"

 

Sara broke the kiss to answer: "We're covered. Gideon did… something…" Words were hard to find, somehow.

 

Leonard chuckled at her vague reply, and nodded at Mick in confirmation.

 

Mick slid right in to the hilt, making Sara gasp against Leonard's mouth.

 

"You like it, birdie?" the big man asked.

 

"HmmMm" was all she could say. He was big in more ways than one, and as with everything else, he ran hot.

 

"And you, Snart? Just gonna watch?"

 

Leonard sat up a little, leaning out towards his long-time friend, and pulled him down for a kiss. "You taste like her," he said. "Sara," he added, "I want your mouth."

 

She nodded her assent, moving down his chest and licking at the skin of his abdomen. She sucked him in her mouth, moaning around his girth, and let Mick's momentum determine her rhythm.

 

Mick came soon, and Sara had to stop working on Leonard's cock while the big man stilled her movements. As soon as Mick let her go, Leonard pulled her down to the bed and rolled her on her back, hovering over her for a brief moment before entering her in one fluid motion.

 

He was more forceful than usual, less controlled, Sara thought, but he still had the presence of mind to move a hand between them, touching her as he knew she liked.

 

Ultimately though, his eyes were her undoing. They were unguarded and full of emotion as he looked at her, and they told her all the things that they couldn’t yet say to each other. She came again, holding him to her and hoping that he could read everything she felt for him through her eyes, too.

 

They lay there for a long minute, breathing in each other's air, until they heard a rustle of clothes at the base of the bunk.

 

"Mick, where are you going?" Leonard asked, moving to lie down beside Sara.

 

"I'm going to get something to eat,” he said, pulling up his pants.

 

"Oh, good," said Sara. "Can you bring me a snack, when you come back?"

 

Mick put his shirt on before turning towards the bed. "You sure you want me to come back?"

 

Sara looked at Leonard, catching the implications in Mick's question, but Leonard simply smirked. He looked sated, relaxed and back in control of his emotions.

 

"We're in your room, Mick, but that's not the point, is it? The real question is, can we make this work?" He watched Sara intently for a moment before continuing. "I'm willing to try."

 

Sara smiled, first at Leonard then at Mick. "This is going to require more than a snack," she added with a chuckle.

 

"I hid some of those dollar-beers from the seventies in the kitchen," Mick said, raising his brows.

 

Leonard chuckled. "Seems appropriate. Full circle."

 

They all drank, and talked, and made love for a long time that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little heavy on the smut, I know. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)


End file.
